Moments
by Puppybaddog
Summary: One kooky pilot with a concussion


Moments/Puppybaddog

Disclaimer: I do not own A-Team

Summary: One kooky pilot with a concussion

Chapter 1~Pretty pink elephants…

Walking towards the hangars, Hannibal smirked as he was joking about with Murdock, our lovable pilot was to field test a newly fixed up Huey, and so had asked if the Colonel wanted to join him, not having anything to do at the moment and desperately needing to clear his head, Hannibal agreed to tag along, "…and then he says but ma'am I can't remember a damn thing…" Murdock finished gathering a laugh from his commanding officer, as they entered the hangar Murdock quirked an eye as he glanced towards the good colonel and blinked as Hannibal spotted something smoking near the window to their right.

"What the…" Hannibal frowned then gasped as an explosion went off throwing anyone nearby to the ground, Hannibal cringed as he found himself hurled to the side of the building, "Awww Fuck…" he groaned as he shook his head and blinked his eyes, looking around as smoke and flames filled the area as well as soldiers running about a siren suddenly sounded out. "Son of a bitch…" he ground out as he dragged himself to sit up, blood trickling from his face, arms, and left leg, he cringed at the piece of glass imbedded within, "Damnit…" he hissed as he crawled through the broken glass, "FACE…" he barked then rolled his eyes, "Right…he's off somewhere with B.A…." he frowned and quickly looked around, "MURDOCK…" he called and blinked as his pilot was unmoving in a corner, broken crates surrounding him, "Son of a b…MURDOCK…" he called again a hint of worry quickly filled him as the man was not responding.

Coughing Hannibal had managed to get to his feet using a few barrels to hold himself up a slight smirk as well as a sense of relief filled him when Murdock slowly lifted his hand to his head, his eyes slowly opening, "SIR?" a fellow soldier ran over to him.

"I'm alright…try and get those fires out…" he ordered as he slowly limped several feet closer to Murdock. "MURDOCK…" he barked gathering his attention.

"Wha happened?" the pilot groaned and coughed as he tried to sit up.

"We're alright…" Hannibal assured.

Murdock blinked as he slowly looked around, lying in a few broken crates, his clothes covered in dirt and soot, blood, a few fires several feet in front of them, smoke filled the hangar, the pilot blinked as he locked eyes with his CO, "Wha…no we're not…" he informed nodding towards the blood on his commanding officer.

"Alright then…we're alive…" he scoffed as he hopped over to him, "Come on can you get up…"

"Seriously…" he blinked and looked forward as he tried and failed miserably, "No…" he sighed, "Ow…" he cringed as he tried again only to stumble, "That can't be good…" he breathed as he quickly grabbed for the tool chest beside him managing to get to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Hannibal frowned.

"Everything's all spinning and…please make it stop." He whined as he held on to a tool chest for dear life.

Hannibal frowned as he spied a gash to Murdock's head as well as shards of broken glass to his chest, "Whoa…sit…now…"

"Get up, sit down…Make up your mind, am I a dog now?" he asked, "Or are you talking to Billy?"

"You, sit now…It's likely you have a concussion…" he cringed and frowned as Murdock was leaned to the side apparently trying to right himself, unable to do so he dropped to the ground and leaned against the tool chest, still tilted to the side. Hannibal looked around, "ANY CASUALTIES?" he asked the other soldiers stumbling about.

"No sir just wounds…" a Corporal informed.

"Medic?"

"Here…" a young Sergeant spoke up as he was wrapping a leg and looked to a Private, "Those that can walk help them outside away from the smoke…" he ordered and looked back to Hannibal, "Nothing serious yet sir…"

"Bullshit…" Hannibal cringed as he sat beside Murdock and nudged him to sit up straight, "How's that?"

"Crooked…"

"That can't be good…" he frowned and looked to the medic, "My Captain's got a head injury here…" he called out.

"On my way sir…" the Sergeant spoke up as he grabbed his bag and hurried over to them, taking out a small flashlight he shined it in Murdock's eyes, noticing the cuts to his temple, cheeks and chin. "How you doing Captain?" he asked.

"Does anyone know where Billy is?" Murdock asked lifting a hand to rub at his temple.

The Sergeant frowned as he quickly lowered Murdock's hand so he wouldn't dig his fingers through the huge gash at the side of his head, "Um I'm not su…"

"Billy's fine Murdock…" Hannibal cringed as he put pressure to his leg, "Sergeant?"

The man quickly put a dressing to Murdock's temple to stop the bleeding then checked the pilot's vitals then looked his chest over, "They're not deep I'll need tweezers to take these out…not to mention more light." he informed and looked through his bag, "Crap…"

Hannibal quirked an eye as the medic was throwing stuff out of his bag and grumbled softly, "Problems Sergeant?" he drawled.

"Half my stuff's missing…I kinda forgot to replenish it from my last mission off base last week."

"Then I suggest you go do so…" Hannibal frowned.

"Yes sir…um…but first we need to get you two out of here…" he informed.

Hannibal looked around as the fires had been put out, "Is everything alright with his head?"

"Well he's conscious and not babbling nonsense…and we kinda need to keep him off his feet for a while and try to keep him awake…" he frowned as he spied the injuries on the Colonel, "…um I'm gonna go get some help I'll be right back."

"Fine…help the others first …" he ordered nodding to the three men who were still lying on the ground within the hanger.

"But…uh yes sir." He sighed as he looked around, then quickly wrapped a tourniquet around Hannibal's leg not taking the chance to pull the shard of glass out he then looked his other injuries over to make sure they weren't serious, "If he starts throwing up call me at once." He ordered as the colonel nodded, "I'll get someone to help you two outside."

"Wonderful…" Hannibal sighed as he stayed settled on the floor, tugging Murdock to sit beside him.

"What happened?" Murdock asked as he started humming the anvil chorus and kept tapping the side of his head to the rhythm of the pounding going on in his brain at the moment. "Dum…dum…dum…dudum…"

"Something blew up…" Hannibal sighed quickly grabbing his hand, "Don't do that." He chuckled.

"Dah dah dun…Oh…well let's not go through that again…at least not now…have to wait for Facey and Bos that way it'll be more fun…" he grinned, "Dah dah dah dun…"

"Alright…" Hannibal chuckled as he watched soldiers running about after a few minutes he quirked an eye as the humming suddenly stopped, glancing to his right he frowned as Murdock had his head bent forward and was breathing softly, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, no, no stay awake son…" Hannibal frowned patting at Murdock's shoulder as he whined and jumped.

"Colonel…" he sighed rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you can't sleep yet…" he scoffed as Murdock leaned his head against the man's shoulder, "Uh…Teach me a language…"

"Which one?" he asked looking up.

"Surprise me…" Hannibal smirked, Murdock stared forward for a moment, "Well?"

"I'm thinking…" he blinked and nodded, "Hallo, wie Sie sind…hello, how are you…" Hannibal smirked as he repeated the phrase.

After a moment he frowned when Murdock's eyes were slowly closing, "Murdock…" he warned.

The pilot's head snapped up, "Mein Name ist Hannibal Smith…"

"My name is Hannibal Smith?" he guessed as Murdock nodded, "Okay…" he chuckled, "Mein Name ist Hannibal Smith." He repeated as Murdock took a deep breath, "Now keep going what's next?" he urged.

"I am tired…" Murdock sighed, "Ich bin müde…"

"Ich bin müde…I am tired…" Hannibal repeated.

"Bitte lassen Sie mich schlafen…" Murdock yawned.

Hannibal quirked an eye as he glanced down at the pilot, "And what does that mean?" he asked.

"Bitte lassen Sie mich schlafen…" Murdock repeated, "Please let me sleep."

Hannibal chuckled, "Please let me sleep…Bitte lassen Sie mich Schlaf…" he paused.

"Schlafen…" Murdock repeated.

"Schlafen…" Hannibal finished. "No you may not sleep yet…"

Murdock sighed, "Nein dürfen Sie nicht noch schlafen." He translated.

Hannibal looked up when the medic had returned with another soldier to check on them his medical pouch now fully stocked, "What are you doing sir?" he asked.

"Learning German…" Hannibal answered watching as the medic gave a flashlight to the soldier and he held it towards Murdock's chest.

"Are you a terrorist?" Murdock continued and locked eyes with the medic.

"WHAT?" the medic blinked.

"Sind Sie ein terrorist?" Murdock smirked.

Hannibal chuckled softly at the shocked look on the medic, "Sind Sie ein terrorist?" he repeated.

"You know German Captain?" the medic asked ignoring the chuckling Major who was holding the flashlight to illuminate Murdock's chest.

Murdock lazily looked up, "And French and Spanish and Greek and Russian but not too well and Korean and Mandarin and…"

"He knows well over a dozen languages…" Hannibal cut in as Murdock continued to speak.

"…nese and Swahili and Latin and sign language and…"

"Murdock, be…really sign language?"

"Ahun…"

"Oh…be quiet…" Hannibal whispered.

"Murdock wees kalm…"

Hannibal frowned, "What was that?"

"Dutch…" the pilot informed as he looked up, "Can I pass out now?"

"Not yet Captain I'm sorry…" the medic sighed as he checked his vitals and started cutting up his shirt in order to remove the shards imbedded in his chest.

"Ouch…" the Major holding the flashlight cringed at the pilot's injuries.

"So cruel…" Murdock whined as he looked down, "How'd I get that?"

"Something exploded Captain you were probably close to the blast, thankfully you only suffered a few minor burns unfortunately as the blast burst by the window, the shards pierced in your chest, don't worry though, they're not deep and didn't hit anything vital."

Murdock blinked and looked up for a full minute, "Aren't I vital Colonel?"

"Yes you are." Hannibal smirked.

"Then why's this guy saying that sharp pieces of glass didn't hit anything vital?"

"He's very shy and is just talking to keep you awake…" he sighed rubbing his temple wanting to get rid of the migraine he was getting.

"Shy…you're shy?" he asked the medic who glanced over at Hannibal who locked eyes with him and nodded.

"Uh…Yes Captain…"

"Good cause if you weren't I don't want you working on me…can you imagine a doctor who thinks a person is not vital…that's just plain crazy…"

"Hm…" Hannibal agreed as he took out a cigar from habit and placed it in his mouth then started humming the ending of the 1812 Overture, a smirk graced his lips as Murdock joined in.

Murdock's eyes widened when he spied two familiar people hurrying in the smoking hangar. "FACEY…" Murdock grinned, spying Face and Bosco approach, "Hi you missed all the fireworks…quite literally…"

"The hell happened?" he asked looking around.

"KABOOM…" Murdock laughed, and gazed at Face, "Hat…" he breathed and lifted his hand.

"You okay buddy?" Face chuckled handing him his Boonie hat as he moved to sit beside his brother. "The hell'd you give him?" he asked tilting Murdock's head a bit and locking eyes with him. "Hi…"

"Hi…" Murdock giggled.

"He's got a concussion…" Hannibal informed with a smirk, "B.A…help me up." He sighed and lifted his arm. "Keep him awake." He ordered as Bosco hoisted him to his feet. "The moment he's able to stand help him back to our quarters, I want someone with him at all times."

"Right…" Face smirked as he watched the medic tape up the wounds to Murdock's chest.

"He really should be at the hospital." The Sergeant informed.

"No…" Murdock glared "NO MORE FUCKEN HOSPITALS…" he barked, Face quickly wrapped an arm around his chest to hold him back.

"No hospitals buddy…" Face tried to assure.

"No hospitals Murdock I promise…" Hannibal frowned, "Sergeant...if you don't mind you'll treat him at our tent…if not he will be extremely difficult and you'll probably wind up with a broken jaw."

"Seriously it's better if you come to our tent." Face smirked patting Murdock's shoulder, "No hospital buddy…I promise…What's your name doc?"

"Timmins sir…"

"How's my buddy here?"

"He'll be okay…as long as he stays awake for at least twenty-four hours."

"That's gonna be fun…" Face chuckled, patting Murdock's shoulder.

The Medic blinked, "Um…I'm kinda new to all this does he always act like this?"

"What do you mean?" Face asked.

"Well I'm trying to determine how bad the concussion is and it's kinda difficult with him acting like he does."

"This is normal…" Face assured, "Murdock's a little all too happy." he chuckled.

"He's a little off doc but when the heat's on you seriously want him on your team." The Major smirked and turned off the flashlight as the medic had just finished taping up Murdock's chest.

"Can I move him now?" Face asked.

"Alright um…keep a firm grip on him and make sure he doesn't move about so much and…"

"Keep him awake yeah I know…" Face smirked as he stood up, "Come on Murdock…" he sighed as the Major grasped Murdock's other arm to help him stand.

"We're we goin'?" Murdock asked his brother.

"We're getting out of here…"

"In a hurry?" he quipped as he scrambled to stand, "Chopper's-ho..."

"Noooo no chopper we are not in a hurry…" Face informed as he gripped his shoulders and held him up.

"Awwwaw…" he whined liked a child, "But it's a pretty sunny day out, can we please?"

"Maybe later okay?" he smirked as he helped Murdock walk.

"You got him?" The Major asked.

"Yeah…" Face nodded as they started walking.

Murdock blinked when he spied a Jeep rush passed them then glanced over at the mess tent, "I'm a cucumber I'm a cucumber…" Murdock began singing repeating the words several times.

Face chuckled as he joined in, "….I'm a cucumber, I'm a cucumber, please don't take me to the pickle farm…" he finished as he led him in their tent then to a chair, "How you doing buddy?" he asked patting his cheek.

"I'm doing cartwheels and loop-dee-loops and…think I'm gonna throw up." he sighed leaning his elbow on the table and held his head up, "Colonel won't let me sleep…" he mumbled.

"All for good reason…now come on…uh let's play a card game alright?"

Murdock suddenly started laughing, "You don't actually think I can concentrate on cards now do you?" he smirked, "You think I can figure out what a two of clubs looks like now?"

"Good point." Face scoffed as he moved to a post where a first aid kit was attached, pulling it out he returned to his best friend, "Um…okay tell me a story?"

"About what?"

"Make one up…"

"WHAT SERIOUSLY?" he barked in a laugh again, then quickly stopped, "Are there alien snatchers nearby that crawl in your ears if you fall asleep?"

"Not exactly…" he grinned as he placed the kit down and opened it wanting to clean up the cuts to his face, "But what to do if there was?" he asked sitting opposite Murdock who blinked.

"Chaos, rampage, chop them in half with chopper blades…" he grinned leaning back in his chair and rubbed at his chest.

Seeing this Face cringed as he looked around, grabbed the stuffed teddy bear from Murdock's bed and gave it to him, "You got choppers on the brain buddy…" he chuckled as he gently dabbed at the cuts to his face, while Murdock hugged the bear and looked up at the ceiling that was the tent.

"Yeah…" he answered dreamily.

XxX

About an hour later,

Face smirked as he was sitting beside Murdock, strumming a guitar while Murdock softly sang something in Spanish, Face glanced over at the tent entrance to see Sergeant Timmins the medic enter, "How we doing Captain?" he asked as he returned with a full bag while Bosco helped Hannibal to his cot.

"Wha?" Murdock mumbled as he looked up while Face put the guitar down.

"Do you still feel dizzy?" he asked sitting to face the pilot.

"Um…quit moving around and let me see." he blinked still hugging the bear to his chest.

"Do you feel sick?"

"Aaaabsolutely…" he grinned.

"Do you have a really bad headache?"

"Okay…"

"Does your neck feel stiff?"

Murdock blinked, "I don't understand the question."

The medic dropped his head and sighed, "You're a pilot?"

"Yup…" he quipped.

"What's your favorite helicopter to fly?"

"A Huey, Apache, Blackhawk, Bobcat, Gunner, Cessna, Chinook, Mo…"

"Yeah basically anything with wings or a fricken rotor…you get the idea doc please don't make him recite the whole fricken aviator book." Bosco drawled from his spot.

"Alright I'm sorry…" the medic chuckled, "Tell me your name…"

"Captain James Howling Mad Murdock…" he grinned, "My mama loved me so much…" he informed causing the people in the tent to chuckle softly, "What's your mama like Colonel?"

"A very charming old lady…with a lot of swears in her vocabulary…" he smirked causing the people in the tent to grin.

Murdock blinked as he eyed Timmins over, "Oh…and if you don't know this yet I be bat shit insane…"

The medic blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You said you was new in the smoky hanger…so you probably don't know that I be batty…" he giggled lifting his hands and flapping them at his sides.

"He's on meds…" Face informed as he moved to his bunk and rummaged through his footlocker finding a notebook he presented it to the medic who read the full list and looked at the Lieutenant questioningly wondering why he had this list in the first place.

"His regular doctor is off base at the moment attending other patients…" Hannibal sighed.

"We always keep a list just in case…" he informed, "So don't give him something to cause him a seizure cause of what's in his system right now you know…"

Murdock blinked as he lifted his hand grasping the bear's arm and pointed it towards the medic, "Right…you do something like that the Colonel, Facey and B.A. are gonna get mad at you." He laughed.

"Be nice to the Sergeant Murdock…" Hannibal sighed.

"Okay…"

"So is the fool crazier then he usually is or what?" B.A. sighed.

"Well I wouldn't know but he should be fine in the next few days, however I don't recommend he be on duty for at least a week."

"Understandable…" Hannibal sighed. "Does he still need to stay up?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Hey Conol…" he cooed, "C-can you see me in a desk job?"

"Absolutely not…" Hannibal smirked.

"After sitting down the desk would be on fire…" Murdock giggled, causing Face to snort and Bosco to laugh, "Are you sure I can't go sleepy now…" he yawned cuddling up to his teddy bear.

"Sorry Captain…" the medic smirked.

"Aw well…" he sighed and turned the bear to face him, "Hi Teddy…If you go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise…" he started to sing, "If you go out in the woods today you better go in disguise…" he continued and took off his cap putting it on the bear's head, "For every bear that ever there was, will gather there for certain beca-a-ause…" he blinked and looked to Bosco.

"Nuh-uh I ain't singing…"

"Oh come on please please please…"

"Don't leave the man hanging Bos…" Face grinned.

"I will…" Bosco glared.

"It'll make me feel better…" Murdock blinked.

"I don't care…" B.A. retorted.

"Colonel…" Murdock whined softly and pouted.

Hannibal chuckled as he cleared his throat, "B.A…"

"For fuck sakes…" Bosco sighed and rolled his eyes as he glared at the tent, "Today's the day the teddy bears have their pic…nic…" he drawled. "There you happy now you crazy ass fool…"

"Yeah…" he cooed and cheered.

XxX

After a few hours,

Murdock was now sitting on Hannibal's cot still hugging his bear, Hannibal was digging through his personal effects in his footlocker, "Here we are…" he smirked and leaned back, showing Murdock the recent pictures he had received of his sister and her family.

Murdock grinned, "Are those boys gonna follow in uncle Hamibal's footsteps?" he cooed.

"They're three years old…" he smirked.

"They can still make plans…you know to roam around the kitchen and snatch some cookies and sugar…and if they're really lucky some ice cream."

Hannibal chuckled softly at this, "Heh…I highly doubt their commanding officer would allow for that insubordination."

"They have a commanding officer?" he asked, "Already?" he blinked looking down at his bear, "But they're three…"

Face laughed softly Murdock could be so cute when he thought like a child, "Their CO is their mom buddy…" Face chuckled.

"Oh yeah…" Murdock blinked, "I used to have a CO 'til I was five…" he yawned and rubbed at his eyes, "But she retired…so I was transferred to my CO's CO…" he breathed as he slowly blinked tiredly.

Hannibal sighed as he lifted his arm and wrapped it around the pilot's shoulder pulling Murdock close, "Stand at attention soldier…"

"I don't wanna stand up…" he mumbled releasing a heavy sigh, "I'll fall on my face…face, face…Face-y-y-y-y…"

"Ye-eh-as?" Face grinned, Murdock took a breath to speak but nothing came out, "Murdock?" Face blinked.

"I forgot…" he frowned and closed his eyes as he kept his bear close to his chest and cuddled up to Hannibal, leaning his head against the older man's shoulder.

"This is going to be a fun night…" Hannibal sighed, "Murdock…"

"Mm?"

"I need you for a mission…"

"Choppers-ho?" he gasped and quickly sat up.

"Not quite I need you to stay awake son…" Hannibal smirked pulling him back down.

"Oh a shitty assignment…" he mumbled and returned to lean his head against his CO's very comfortable shoulder.

Hannibal scoffed as B.A. and Face were trying to hold in their laughter, "It is not, it will take patience and perseverance…a lot of courage and a massive amount of luck…can I count on you for this mission."

"Not interested…" Murdock mumbled.

Face and B.A. were grinning madly, "Refusing to follow orders now?" Hannibal smirked.

"Court martial me…"

Hannibal sighed, "I'm not that cruel son…" he chuckled squeezing his shoulder, "But you still need to stay awake."

"Awwwwa…" Murdock whined and glared at the tent entrance when Timmins had returned, "Curse you evil medic man…"

"Has he been sick?" Timmins asked moving towards Murdock and flashed a light in his eyes.

"No…" Face sighed.

"Any change in his behavior?"

"None…" Hannibal assured.

"Alright since you've improved…you can go to sleep…" he informed the pilot.

"Nice medic man…" Murdock cooed patting the top of the medic's head and squishing Timmins's cheeks together.

"However you will have to be woken up every few hours…" he informed and frowned when Murdock narrowed his eyes.

"I take it back you're like toe fungus evil…" he ground out still squishing his cheeks.

"If no one wakes you up you could slip in a coma…" He mumbled and frowned as Murdock had not released his cheeks yet, "Um…Colonel?" he cringed glancing over at the man, Hannibal sighed as the young medic now looked more like a very frightened fish face.

"Murdock…release the Sergeant please…" Hannibal ordered and sighed as the pilot did so.

Murdock blinked as he patted the top of his thigh, "Come here…" he called softly.

Timmins quirked an eye as he looked behind him to see only Face and Bosco, glancing back to Murdock he spied the man scratching the blankets with his thumb, "Oh I was meaning to ask did you ever find this um…Billy he was asking about I checked the patient roster at the hospital there was no one there named Billy."

Murdock quirked an eye, "Man he's losing his mind Billy's right here…" he informed pointing beside him looking rather angered as he continued to scratch behind the invisible dog's ear.

Timmins looked down then took out the small flashlight again to check Murdock's eyes, Hannibal bit the inside of his cheek as he lowered the man's hand, "He's fine Sergeant." he assured the medic and waved Face over, "Put him to bed."

Face and B.A. both chuckled as they stood up, "Alright buddy come on…nap time…" Face smirked as he grabbed one arm while B.A. grabbed the other.

"Billy…come here boy…" Murdock called.

"Billy better not have any fleas son…" Hannibal smirked.

"He doesn't…" Murdock assured.

"You sure he'll be alright doc?" Bosco asked and scoffed as Face actually tucked Murdock in his cot.

"Yes…just wake him every few hours, keep him up for a little while then he can sleep again…but ah…" he frowned, "This um Billy thing is…"

"Captain Murdock used to reside in the VA hospital…" Hannibal informed, "Even though he has an invisible dog he sees and talks to he's still aware of his surroundings, he takes his medication and he's a damn good pilot, and being part of my team seems to have helped him mentally and I would never trade him for anything…" he smirked eyeing the boys over as they fussed over the wounded pilot, "He also keeps us together…especially in dire times."

Timmins smirked as he glanced over at them as they were arguing, Face now moved to make himself comfortable as well as he lied down on his own cot and the two looked to Bosco asking that he tell them a bed time story, "AW HELL NO I AIN'T TELLIN' YOU NO DAMN BEDTIME STORY…" he barked.

"Three little pigs…three little pigs…three little pigs…" Murdock chanted.

"Yeah you can be the big bad wolf…" Face smirked as he moved his arms behind his head.

"Make Wolfie eat the pigs with cherry sauce…mmmmmm cherries…no wait tell us about Goldilocks." he quipped, "…and make the bears rip out her hair…" Murdock grinned hugging his bear tightly.

"Why?" Face asked.

"Can never trust a girl with puffy golden locks, who knows what her parents taught her seriously who names their kid after their fricken hair." He sighed gathering a laugh from Face even Bosco snorted at this.

Bosco scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You said you wanted to sleep now you can, so shut your trap and close your eyes…" he ground out as he moved to his own cot and sat down.

"What a jip…" Murdock pouted his eyes fluttering closed.

Face chuckled softly, "Aw well it was worth a shot…" he smirked and looked to Murdock as he was already fast asleep. "Night buddy…" he breathed and moved towards his footlocker and took out a few magazines.

XxX

A few hours later,

Hannibal chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing tiredly at his eyes glancing over at a snoozing Murdock, Hannibal looked at his watch and smirked, "Face…wake him…"

"Murrrrdock…" he cooed shaking his shoulder.

Murdock whined as he waved his hand nearly slapping Face in the face, "I don wanna…" he breathed.

"Come on wakey wakey…" he cooed.

"Noooo sleepy time…"

"No wakey…or coma…"

"You guys suck…" he sighed as he slowly sat up.

"At least you got to sleep a little bit…" Hannibal informed.

"Finally…" Face sighed as he dropped on his cot.

"No not finally someone still has to wake him every few hours…and since I'm on meds…that leaves you and or B.A." Hannibal smirked.

"You're kidding right?" Bos sighed.

"You can take first watch…" Face smirked.

"I will not…" Bos frowned.

Hannibal smirked as he hopped over to his bunk and lied down, "And do try and keep it down…" he sighed as he lifted his blanket and released a tired sigh.

"Wake me in two hours…" Face smirked as he lied down as well. "Night buddy..."

"Damn rank…" Bosco muttered.

"No fair I wanna go sleepy too…" Murdock sighed as he stretched his neck glancing over at the darkness outside.

"Quit whining you will after twenty-four hours are up…" he sighed,

"How long's it been?"

"I don't know…like eight, nine hours I think." He sighed, "Alright you crazy fool what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Saw wood…" Murdock drawled his eyes fluttering closed.

"Except that…" B.A. frowned as he shook his arm.

"You wanna go for a chopper ride?"

"Hell…no…"

"Well you don't wanna tell me a story so what?" he blinked scratching at his chest.

"Don't do that man…" Bosco frowned quickly pulling his hand away, "You got cuts remember?"

"So what do we do for the next couple hours?" Murdock yawned.

"I don't know how about one of those damn word games of yours?"

"You actually think I can think of something now I'm tired, my brain's all fuzzy it needs sleep."

"Why don't you play your game boy or something…" he suggested.

"Fuzzy brain…" Murdock repeated.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Ugh…fine…" Murdock sighed as he stood up and dragged his feet towards the tent entrance still holding onto his bear.

XxX

Bosco was about ready to punch Murdock as they walked for about an hour around the camp, Murdock was now singing verses of the 'Major General's song' by Gilbert and Sullivan.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay…enough seriously I'm about to hit you…" B.A. threatened.

"I wanna go back to home…" Murdock whined.

"Fine just please…shut-up…no-more-damn-singing…"

"So…what do we do?" Murdock sighed flinging Teddy around by the arm.

"Well…" he sighed keeping a hand on the pilot as he stumbled a bit as he looked around, "You know Face 'was' being a pain in the ass all day…" he grinned, "What do you suggest…"

"Shaving cream…" Murdock blurted.

"Shaving what?"

"We've been walking around the damn camp for like a hour…Facey's fast asleep by now…"

"You want to shave his head?" Bosco grinned.

"Come on we can't be that cruel…he'll hate you and disown me…" he scoffed hugging Teddy to his chest again and looked down, "Might cannibalize you for your fur and use it as a hat…" he gasped hugging Teddy tighter, "Not gonna happen to Teddy no sir-ee…"

"So what do you want to do?"

"You got a feather?" he smirked.

"The hell would I do with a feather?" he asked as they approached their tent.

"Find one…" Murdock grinned as he slowly tip toed within then stumbled forward, cringing he looked down at Teddy and lifted a hand to his lips, "Shhh…" he whispered as he threw Teddy onto his cot.

Bosco chuckled as he searched through his footlocker and smirked as he handed over a can of shaving cream to the pilot, then moved to search the tent for a feather. Murdock carefully pulled back Face's blanket and opened the con man's hand, he then shook the shaving can vigorously and applied a healthy amount in Face's hand.

"You're kidding…" Bosco grinned as he handed over a small feather from within his pillow.

"No…" Murdock squealed softly as he grasped it and softly traced the feather against Face's nose.

Bosco grinned as Temp moved his head aside, Murdock was giggling like a little girl as he brushed the feather across Face's cheek and Face lifted his shaving creamed filled hand and with a splat it smeared across his face, however he had not woken up.

Bosco snorted as he pulled a silently cheering Murdock back and tried to stifle the pilot's giggles, the big man grinned as his eyes stopped onto their gray haired colonel. "Hey hey…" B.A. grinned wrapping an arm around Murdock's shoulders, "You think we can do big boss man?" he quipped as he tried to keep the laughter to a soft minimum.

"You want KP or latrine digging duty for the rest of the war?" Murdock giggled.

"We can blame it on Face…"

"Let's do it…" Murdock squealed. Several minutes later the same scenario was playing out, "Get ready to run…" Murdock warned as he pulled the feather across Hannibal's cheek, Hannibal snorted softly and tilted his head away, Bosco bit his fist to keep from laughing any louder and snorted yet again when Murdock brushed the feather a third time, Hannibal's eyes snapped open as he suddenly lifted his hand and smeared the cream across B.A.'s face.

"You boys actually think this is my first time with those practical jokes?" he chuckled and quickly sat up when, Murdock had fallen to the ground laughing hysterically. "Well I see you two are having fun…" he scoffed spying a still snoozing Face, seeing all the shaving cream on the Lieutenant's face, Hannibal couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Ok…ok…now we need water and a bowl…" Murdock grinned.

"No…" Hannibal coughed.

"Aw come on Colonel…it'll keep me awake…"

"It'll keep all of us awake with Face yelling bloody murder…"

"Come on man we can't do that to him…" Bosco defended the con man while trying to stop laughing.

"Ok…ok…ok…" Murdock whispered as he climbed a bit and leaned against Hannibal's cot, "Let's wake him…and go use the water bowl trick on those bastards from Black Forest…"

Hannibal snorted, "I'll tell you what…I will think up a plan for that ok?" he smirked spying Murdock lean his head against the bed and closed his eyes, "How long's he been awake?" he asked B.A. as he finished wiping off the cream from his face.

"About an hour now…" Bosco smirked throwing him the towel.

"Put him back to bed." Hannibal chuckled.

"Alright crazy man come on fun's over…" Bosco smirked as he helped him up.

"Where m'I goin'?"

"Bed…"

Murdock froze and blinked, "WOOHOO…"

XxX

Morning,

Murdock was half asleep when Timmins returned to check on them, "Did everything go alright?" he asked looking over at the pilot as he slept on his back an arm over his eyes.

"Yeah man…" Bosco smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What happened to him?" Timmins asked looking over at Face, shaving cream all over his face and pillow.

"Oh well…had to be kept busy man." Bosco chuckled softly as did Hannibal who quirked an eye when Murdock moaned softly and started moving his arms about.

Murdock frowned when an overpowering scent of disinfectants and bleach suddenly hit him and so he suddenly startled awake and quickly sat up, "NO NO NO…" he barked lifting his arms over his face and started kicking.

Hannibal's eyes narrowed, "Hey…Murdock no come here…you're alright…" he tried to calm the pilot.

"What's the matter crazy man…" Bosco frowned as he moved over to him.

"What's wrong?" Timmins asked.

Murdock frowned as Bosco lowered his arms, the pilot quickly looked around a hand clutching his chest, "HEY…" Bosco barked grasping his cheeks and locking eyes with him. "What's the deal?"

"I thought I…" he whispered now clutching onto B.A. and looking around the tent.

Hannibal frowned as he smelt the cleaners all over Timmins, "What the hell is that smell?"

"Hmm?" Timmins blinked as he lifted his shirt and took a whiff, "Oh we had to disinfect the hospital…"

"Go wash yourself off you're freaking Murdock out man…" Bosco frowned.

"What?"

"He just woke up in a panic he thought he was back at the institute…go now…" Hannibal ordered.

"Oh shit…I'm sorry…"

"What's with all the racket?" They heard and looked to Face who frowned and lifted a hand to his face narrowing his eyes at the cream, he gasped as he quickly ran his hands atop his head, "Are you fucken kidding me?" he barked.

Murdock immediately forgot all about what he had dreamt of as he spotted the look on his brother's face, "Um…B.A. was in on it…you can't chase me I'm wounded…" Murdock quickly spoke up and grinned when Face stood up and flicked the shaving cream at the two.

Hannibal chuckled softly at how childish his men could be at times, but they were family, his family and whenever the stakes weren't in their favor they would do anything to keep each other alive and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Good, bad, sucks?


End file.
